Sera (Mega Man)
Sera is a major antagonist and final boss in the 1999 video game Mega Man Legends 2. Background Sera is a Mother Unit aboard Elysium. She governs the entire moon-like space station. She was awoken from her sleep on Forbidden Island by Volnutt and tasked him with finding several keys, which would be used to begin the Carbon Reinitialization Program on a global scale as the Master System wanted. In truth, Mega Man Volnutt found out his true name was Mega Man Trigger, and he was a Purifier Unit aboard Elysium who was rather close to the Master, an Ancient, which is the closest descendant to humans. The Master enjoyed Trigger's company, but was always disappointed when he saw Sera follow the orders of the System. When the Master descended to Earth, he saw how happy the Carbons were, despite fighting war, living through disease, and perishing for good, and realized how sterile his life was by comparison. The Master requested that Trigger shut down the Master System, thus ending his life, so he complied. However, Sera thought that the Purifier Unit Trigger had become an Aberrant Unit, one who defies the system. So, Sera and Trigger did battle on Earth, which led to a great battle between not just Trigger and Sera, but Yuna as well. All three were knocked out for thousands of years before reawakening by being discovered. Sera was revived with her Servitor Unit and planned to begin the Carbon Reinitialization Program once more. Stats Attack Potency: Large Island Level (Fought closely with Mega Man Volnutt both thousands of years ago and in the present of Mega Man Legends) | Large Island Level (More powerful than before) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Can easily keep up with and outspeed Volnutt, superior to Mega Man Juno) | At least Hypersonic+ (About the same as before) Durability: Large Island Level (Superior to Juno, survived getting attacked by Volnutt while being distracted by a Servitor Unit's hacking) | Large Island Level (Notably multiple times tougher than before) Hax: Flight, Immortality (Can live indefinitely as a machine, and also can transfer consciousness to other machines as well as Carbons), can see invisible opponents (Can see Volnutt even with the Chameleon Net activated), Teleportation, possibly Black Hole Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Summoning, Forcefield Creation, Technology Manipulation, Resistance to Hacking (A Mother Unit is so complex a Servitor Unit is not capable of stalling it for long by hacking) Intelligence: High (As a Mother Unit with full memory, Sera should be far superior to Juno and the minds of Carbons, who are impressed by the technology of Ancients) Stamina: Very High (Doesn't seem to tire as a robot. Woke up likely thousands of years after being forcefully shut down and was fully operational) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Flight' *'Immortality' *'Energy Projection': Sera's most frequent form of attack. *'Teleportation': Mostly moves around by teleporting. *'Explosion Manipulation' *'Technology Manipulation': Capable of manipulating all of the technology aboard Elysium. *'Gravity Manipulation': Can manipulate the gravity aboard Elysium so powerfully it becomes more difficult to jump. *'Summoning': Can summon several exploding probes to attack for her. Can summon meteors from outside Elysium to attack. *'Forcefield Creation': Can create forcefields to protect herself *'Telepathy': Can freely communicate with other units like her wirelessly. Techniques *'The Carbon Reinitialization Program': By obtaining all of the keys on Terra, Sera can unlock the privilege to use the Carbon Reinitialization Program to destroy all carbons and replace them with the DNA of the Ancients. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Capable of manipulating a large refractor *Capable of engaging in long and violent battle with Volnutt *May have caused the world to be covered in endless water with her battle with Volnutt Speed/Reactions *Capable of performing complicated calculations in mere moments while multitasking, as well as while being hacked *Can keep up with Volnutt *Superior to the Servitor Units, Geetz and Gatz, who are faster than jets Durability/Endurance *Can take hits from Volnutt in both forms *Generally superior to Juno, as she was able to transform before her first form was destroyed, unlike Juno Weaknesses *Can be destroyed before her consciousness has been uploaded to other robots *Can be hacked to either stall her or shut her down *The Carbon Reinitialization Program can be prevented by destroying her *The Program may only work on Carbons Sources Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Robots Category:Mega Man Category:Large Island Level Category:Hypersonic+ Category:Flight Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Technology Manipulators Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Users Category:Video Game Bosses Category:Capcom Category:Villains